1. Field of the Invention
The flower holder of the present invention is of general application but is particularly suited for use by florists in making formal flower arrangements for use at weddings, funerals and other public occasions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common form of holder for floral arrangements, particularly such arrangements by professional florists, comprises a decorative dish-like open tray on which, or in which, is disposed a block of plastic foam material into which the stems of the flowers are inserted. The foam block is usually saturated with water to prevent wilting of the flowers. An example of such a holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,698 to Smithers. A common shortcoming of prior flower holders of such type is that there is a tendency to super-saturate the foam block with water, with the result that the excess water accumulates in the open tray which is subject to sloshing about and spilling over its edges during handling of the holder, particularly during delivery by the florist.